Kiss Stolen, Kiss Given
by NotaPunk
Summary: Lovino is suppposed to meet his bestfriend but instead sees that something that he isn't supposed to. Kind of fluffy, warning crack pairing ahoy!


NotaPunk; I don't own ANYTHING! Also this is set in high school, Antonio is eighteen, Lovino is seventeen and Lilli is sixteen.

**Kiss Stolen, Kiss given**

**Lovino's POV**

I was running for what seemed like hours. My legs hurt and my lungs burned for oxygen, but that was nothing compared to the sting in my heart. My anger was fueling me, making me keep running. I closed my eyes to only see them. The image still alive, like I was right there.

I was running late for my meeting with my once good friend Antonio. He wanted to meet me for some reason that he wouldn't explain why. He told me to come to Classroom G203, because he had some business to take care of and that we would hang out after he was done.

I was about to walk in when I heard muffled voices coming from the other side of the wooden door. Both I recognized, one was the bastard Antonio and the other was Lilli, the girl that I had a crush on since middle school. Curious as to why they were talking to each other, I put my ear against the hard wood of the door. Instantly their words became all together clear.

"I'm glad that you could meet me here today Lilli." said Antonio in his bastard like way.

"Of course, you said that it was of the most utmost importance that I came." Lilli answered back. There was a pause between the two, a long tedious pause.

"Do you know why I invited you here?" he asked.

"No, but-" before Lilli could answer the tomato bastard cut her off.

"Good." Then I heard a clang and there was another long pause. Looking back on it, I should've not eavesdropped at all, I should've knocked on the door, I didn't. I got bored of the silence and pulled away to stand up straight. I reached my arm out and turned the knob, opening the door. What I saw ruined my life.

There they were, Antonio and Lilli. Antonio was holding Lilli tight ot him as he kissed her. Antonio was putting a lot of passion in it, I could tell by the movement of his jaw. His dark green eyes were closed as he used one of his hands to thread his long tan fingers through Lilli's short locks. Lilli just stood still, doing nothing to stop him. She blinked calmly, her arm weren't around him, they were at her sides.

All I could do was stare at the nightmare that was before me, my once best friend was kissing the girl that I liked. Once Antonio pulled away, he looked down at her. Lilli looked back at him, her eyes displaying confusion. Antonio still had his hand in Lilli's hair. I shook myself out of my trance and calmly walked over to where they stood. Coughing I caught his and Lilli's attention.

My expression didn't show the turmoil or anger that I felt. Antonio said my name, in that way that used to make me think that he was happy to see me. Then I punched him, hard. Right in his oh-so-perfect face. I glared at him, and saw that a ugly bruise was starting to form.

"Bastard!" I screamed at him as I turned and ran from them. Yes, I ran. I ran away from them. I ran away from my hurt friend. I ran away from her. I ran past my fellow students, and past deserted classrooms. I ran until finally I collapsed because my legs were to tired and my lungs couldn't take it any more.

I was under a tall tree, one that had green leafs and a strong trunk. I was bent over my knees crying, yes crying. My heart hurt so much that I could help but to cry. That's when I heard tiny gasps of air, looking up I saw **Her**. Lilli looked at me with large worried eyes as she came closer and closer to where I sat.

She looked quite disheveled and she was paler that usual with her cheeks bright red. We stared at each other and before I knew it, Lilli was on her knees in front of me. I just looked into her eyes and I felt something like silk against my cheek. She had pulled out her handkercheif and was wiping my tears away.

When she was going to pull her hand away, I grabbed her wrist. Somewhat startled at first she looked at me with even more curiosity and wonder then I have ever seen on her face.

I looked down ashamed of my actions, "Do you like him?" She replies with a soft 'no' and , with out realizing it said, "Good."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, I snapped my head up to look at her again, "I know how much you like him, I didn't kiss back I promise. I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you Lovino."

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, clearly confused.

"Don't you like Antonio?" She asked me her eyes wide.

"Like hell I like that tomato bastard, he's lucky that I'm his friend, otherwise he would've gotten more then a punch in the face!" I saw her cheeks turn a soft pink in embarrassment, "What do you mean, that you would do anything to hurt me?" Her cheeks lit up a brighter color of pink and realization hit me. "Oh." I muttered

She was about to get up but I stopped her. My hand was still wrapped around her wrist and I leaned in to her face. Closing my eyes I pressed my lips against her soft pink ones. Lilli returned the kiss with a little shy eagarness. I smiled into the kiss as deepened it. Our hands found each other's and intertwined our fingers.

**Up On a Hill**

**Antonio's POV**

I smilled lightly as I saw my best friend and his new girlfriend kiss. Next to me a voice asked, "Did you really have to go through all this trouble, I mean if Vash ever finds out you stole his baby sister's first kiss your as good as dead."

Turning to my albino campanion I just smiled, "Yea, I had to." Gilbert just shrugged and said something about it being my funeral. As we turned to walk down the hill, I looked back once more at the couple, _Yes,_ I thought, _a kiss given is so much sweeter then a stolen one._

**END**

NotaPunk; I've been wanting to write this for a while, but I think that it didn't turn out as planned. This isn't part of my series "WHOA DID LICHTENSTEIN JUST DO THAT?!" That one will be put up tomorrow, followed by another one. Please review.


End file.
